Theme Songs
by Redhead98
Summary: A certain hacker assigns members of the team and League their own theme songs upon their arrival in the zetas...Batman's not happy. And should I mention Black Canary as well? Funny, Rated T for safety


Robin was at the control room in the Cave, which happened to only be authorized for League members, but hey - if they didn't want him to get in there they should have tried harder to keep him out.

He had finished his mission objective, and now all there was left to do was sit back and wait for the fun to begin - or rather, _arrive_.

Breakline.

Artemis was zeta tubing her way into the cave from Gotham after a long, long day at Gotham Academy. She couldn't wait to settle down and catch her breath in what would most likely be a pretty silent cave - apparently everyone had somewhere to go today. So it'd be all to herself for at least a few hours.

As she was beaming into the cave, instead of hearing the computer's voice of 'Artemis, B07', she heard the spontaneous, blaring sound of

"Put the gun down, ooh, oh, oh, oh oh ohhh oh

Put the gun down, ooh,oh, oh, oh oh ohhh oh

Put the gun down, ooh,oh, oh, oh oh ohhh oh

Put the gun down, ooh,oh, oh, oh oh ohhh oh

Put the gun dowwwn. " blaring from the loud speakers.

Was this some kind of joke? She was suspicious of a certain 13 year old, but she would have to wait for someone else to arrive to confirm her theory.

Two hours later, in which she had finished most of her homework and was now watching reruns of Friends on TV (it was a marathon), she heard the zeta tube activate, and then the the ear-bursting sound of

"I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN  
>Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble,<br>I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN".

Running to see who had zeta'd, she saw a very bewildered and cringing Superboy, who then spotted her and gave her a 'what the _bleeeeep_' look, which confirmed her theory.

The team had all been assigned theme songs by the Troll Wonder. Things were about to get interesting.

Breakline

A while later when

"Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Darling it's better  
>Down where it's wetter<br>Take it from me  
>Up on the shore they work all day<br>Out in the sun they slave away  
>While we devotin'<br>Full time to floatin'  
>Under the sea" blared across the speakers, Artemis had a pretty good idea as to who had arrived.<p>

"Kaldur?" she called, walking towards the tubes, sighting the Atlantean.  
>"Good day, Artemis." he the approached her and gestured to the ceiling. "Do you know what this music is for?"<br>The archer sighed. "Robin apparently assigned each of us a theme song, the little prat. Everyone else will be arriving shortly I think, want to wait here with me and see what happens? At least we can explain what's going on."  
>"That is a good idea." Kaldur said, and went to get two chairs.<p>

They only had to sit and wait a few minutes until the zeta was activated, and at the same time their favorite martian arrived, the tune of

"Girls just wanna have fun!" began to play loudly. M'gann looked very confused by the song, and why they were sitting there. After having explained everything to her, she cheerily decided to sit with them and summoned 2 more chairs, asking Connor to come and sit with them as well.

To their surprise, the next person to zeta was not a team member, but their personal trainer, who arrived to the song,

"You can't touch this  
>You can't touch this<br>You can't touch this!  
>Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Hammer time!"<p>

Black Canary simply gave them a very strange look, and was opening her mouth to ask them to explain when Wally arrived.

The speedster arrived to the sound of

"I live for the applause, applause, applause  
>I live for the applause-plause<br>Live for the applause-plause  
>Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me<br>The applause, applause, applause"

He didn't do much more than raise an eyebrow and grin at the song before looking at the 'welcome' party. Following the team's lead, he went and sat down with them, and looked at Black Canary expectantly. At this point she was speechless. Nobody said anything until Artemis simply growled,

"Robin."

Wally laughed at this, and Black Canary, hands on hips, looked about ready to facepalm.

"What I was going to tell you guys is that a few members of the League will be arriving today to run some tests an diagnostics, as well as check in on your training, maybe lend a hand. But...it seems our Boy Wonder found out, and prepared for our arrival. Might as well see what happens." Canary told them, then moved to stand behind the team, arms crossed.

The zeta tube activated, and the next thing you know, Wonder Woman was standing there with the speakers blaring,

"I'm sexy and I know it  
>I'm sexy and I know it<br>I'm sexy and I know it...  
>I work out!"<p>

a moment later, Red Tornado...

"(sound of whistling)  
>I'm a tornado... I'm coming after you..<br>Oooo...  
>Hmm...<br>Oooo..."

then Superman,

""I'm your biggest fan  
>I'll follow you until you love me<br>Papa-Paparazzi  
>Baby there's no other superstar<br>You know that I'll be your  
>Papa-Paparazzi"<p>

and...Batman. An edgy, female voice sang,

"NOW THE PARTY DON'T START, TILL I WALK IN

Tonight, Imma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>TiK ToK, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Whoa-oh oh oh  
>Whoa-oh oh oh"<p>

Batman's sudden glare was scary enough to make anyone want to run for cover, but still...the team had to hide their laughter, which was extremely hard, but also essential; if they laughed, they were dead. One look to the Bat's face could tell you that.

They thought that was the end of it, but then...

Apparently upon the request of Robin...Red Arrow showed up. And arrived to this.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
>Find out what it means to me!<br>R-E-S-P-E-C-T!  
>Oh ,<br>A little respect,  
>Whoa, babe (just a little bit)<br>A little respect (just a little bit)"

Shouting a few choice profanities at Robin (he knew the no good little hacker was watching) he left quicker than he came. What everyone, once again, did not expect, was the tune

"Oh my!  
>Feels just like I don't try<br>Looks so good I might die  
>All I know is everybody loves me<br>Head down,  
>Swaying to my own sound<br>Flashes in my face now  
>All I know is everybody loves me<br>Everybody loves me!" to sound through the cave, announcing the unexpected arrival of Robin, who was wearing a devilish grin and strolled right past them all.

"So we training or what?" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Sure. We're training. Let's play...Keepaway." Black Canary said in a dangerous tone.

Wonder who the person was who had to keep away. 

**Lol, everyone's got a theme song. I liked Batman's theme song the most...see you guys in the next fic!**


End file.
